


Failing Out

by 203_508



Series: Class Project [17]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508
Summary: 'A university for force users, but what happens when a Jedi and Sith are paired together.'
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Class Project [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754
Kudos: 5





	Failing Out

**Author's Note:**

> 'Hi everyone! This is my first story. I am really new to fanfiction as a whole, but I hope you like it!'

She easily blended in with the crowd with her carefully constructed appearance: her jeans were not too tight nor too loose, her blouse went to her collarbones, her makeup softly accentuating her face yet not drawing attention to it, and her electroblade tucked carefully under the cardigan that draped to her knees. Chayshi strode with purpose careful to not walk faster or slower than her similarly dressed peers. All the students on her side of campus met before classes began, walked together, and then would enter the classrooms together. 

The university was for all force users. It had been an uneasy alliance between the Jedi and Sith in the construction of Temple, but in the modern era, it was no longer realistic to have separate schools. The wars had ended with a treaty hundreds of years ago, but the two sides harbored the wounds from previous generations against each other. The two sides of the campus could not be more different. Chayshi’s side was filled with buildings that were all similar, students that looked alike, and a calming atmosphere. The Sith side was known for its unique architecture, students, and atmosphere. In the middle of the campus stood two buildings, one in the style typical for Jedi and one typical for Sith. In between these two buildings, was a glass-encased bridge. Chayshi entered the center building for the Jedi (Jedi and Sith could enter whichever building they pleased, but no one ever entered the building for the other side). After climbing the near hundreds of stairs with her peers, she entered the bridge. It was always evident who were the freshman on the bridge as they were often seen paralyzed with fear from the heights. Chayshi maneuvered around her dazed peers and entered the classroom to her left. On one side of the classroom, her classmates were filling into the room taking the first available seat. The other side of the classroom was notably empty. 

Chayshi sat down quickly not wanting to seem like she was trying to get a better seat. Deciding to at least try and get to know some of her classmates, she said to no one in particular, “sure we’re a bit early but I would have thought at least one Sith would be here.” 

“Why would you be thinking about that? What they do has no hold on what we do.” The girl sitting next to Chayshi fixed her with a scrutinizing look. Many of their peers clearly agreed with the girl next to Chayshi and glanced at Chayshi with disappointment in their eyes. 

Chayshi nodded and averted her eyes. It probably wasn’t her best attempt at making new friends. The professor entered the room 15 minutes later (when class was scheduled to start). 15 minutes after that the room started filling with the Sith. Each looked as though their goal was to look entirely different from everyone else: giving them a surprisingly similar appearance. 

“Well, now that most of my students are here. I am Dr. Solbor and welcome to our mandatory philosophy course. I know many of you (smiling kindly at the Jedi) have not had the pleasure (look of disgust at the Sith) of having a class together. I assure you I would rather not have a class with a wide variety of students, but that was not my choice to make. For the first assignment, there is a simple project just pair up and write up a document of 1000 words that discusses your philosophy on life.” The professor spoke with the authority expected of someone in her position yet the evident bias towards the Jedi that was not quite expected. 

The room was immediately filled with a hum as the Jedi paired up with the person sitting next to them. Chayshi turned to her neighbor who had spoken to her before and saw she already had a partner. Turning to her left to ask her other neighbor, she saw he also already had a partner.

“If anyone does not have a partner, please stand up so you can find each other.” Chayshi stood up confused she glanced around the other Jedi all seemed to have partners. Glancing up she caught the eye of the only other person standing. Sadly, she was on the other side of the room. 

Chayshi took a deep breath to build her courage before pushing open the door to the coffee shop. She should not have been so nervous the walls to the coffee shop were all made of glass and she knew her project partner was not there. It shouldn’t have been a surprise she was 15 minutes early to their first meeting. 15 minutes went by no sign of her. 30 minutes later her partner dropped her bag on the table. 

“Is that how you apologize for being late,” Chayshi muttered under her breath not wanting to start a fight.

“No, I wasn’t apologizing. I am not even late if you ask me,” the Sith girl laughed. 

Chayshi glanced her up and down, she hadn’t gotten a good look at her in the lecture hall. She had unnaturally red hair, no makeup besides her eyeliner which seemed hastily done, she was tall with a muscular build, and wore her electroblade uncovered. “Look I don’t think our philosophies on life are really similar. Why can’t we just write about the Jedi code and let it be done?”

“Yeah, that’s what I figured you would say. It’s Nyalind by the way. Look I’ve heard your code and all the peace, but let’s be real Jedi are just so full of themselves. Do you really think your philosophy is better? You can’t even wear cool clothes,” Nyalind smiled seeming to enjoy teasing Chayshi.

“Oh well at least we aren’t just crazy sex-driven robots desperate for passion,” Nyalind’s teasing had clearly worked as Chayshi was upset. 

“Right so I’m ace so that it isn’t a possibility for me. But here why don’t I show you what passion looks like. You can go work on finding that inner peace and I’ll go do the project by myself.” Nyalind grabbed her bag, picked up the paper with the instructions, and strode out of the coffee shop. 

Chayshi sighed Nyalind was just trying to annoy her. There is no way she would fall for that trap and run after her… “Hey!” she yelled as she ran after Nyalind. “You can’t just do that it’s my project too!”

“Did you run over here just to yell at me? I thought Jedi are supposed to be all calming. Also didn’t I tell you to work on finding your peace just a minute ago. You’re clearly not a great student,” Nyalind cocked her head as she looked down at Chayshi bemused. “Look I’m trying to give you the best gift I can, so go be free from this project. Don’t worry about it.”

“You don’t understand I need to pass this class, or I’ll fail out of school,” sighed Chayshi.

“Oh, so you actually are a bad student. Well, have we considered becoming more passionate, or is that too against the Jedi way,” teased Nyalind.

“I’ve just been having trouble focusing but if you’re going to be like then I’ll just do the project by myself.” Chayshi reached out for the instructions. 

Nyalind laughed “Yeah with that stellar track record I think I don’t want my grade to be completely determined by you. However, I get that you want a better grade so sure. Why don’t you come over tonight and we can work on it?”

Chayshi crossed the imaginary line that split the campus. She had never been to the Sith side of campus. “For people who love self-expression you would think they would use less black,” she muttered to herself as she passed yet another tall black building.

“Yeah, yeah you’re telling me you would rather see me dressed in pastels every day?” Nyalind spoke from behind her. 

Chayshi jumped at Nyalind’s voice. “Were you following me? To your dorm? You get that’s creepy right.”

“No, you just walked past my dorm so I thought you might want some help before you got lost,” Nyalind smiled as she spoke before indicating the large building Chayshi had just passed. “Come on let’s go work on that project.”

When Chayshi entered Nyalind’s dorm, it wasn’t quite what she expected. A single room with a bed on the left and a desk and chair on the right. There was a vase with flowers on the desk but other than that no real decorations. “Not big on decorating huh?”

“Oh, you see I like to see it as I’m the decoration for my room.” Nyalind walked over to the desk and opened her laptop. “So, you want to work on that project?”

“Yeah um where do I sit?” Chayshi slipped off her backpack and started grabbing her laptop. 

“Oh, wherever you want. Feel free to sit on the bed. If you sit on the floor, I might feel a little bad for you,” Nyalind smirked. 

Chayshi rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall next to the desk. After about half an hour of working in silence, she glanced up to see Nyalind staring at her. “You stare at all of your group partners?”

“Yeah I like to make sure they know what they’re doing,” said Nyalind pointedly.

“Oh, yeah that makes sense,” Chayshi laughed nervously. “I, uh, don’t actually know what I need to say here. I’m thinking it needs to be something like ‘the dark and light sides of the force are polarizing’ what do you think?”

“Hold on let me see.” Nyalind slid down the wall to sit next to Chayshi brushing up against her while she leaned forward to see her computer screen. “Oh, how about they’re polarizing but can be used to accomplish the same goal.” 

“Yeah, yeah I like that,” Chayshi pauses before she leaned back into Nyalind’s shoulder, “a lot.”

“Oh? I thought Jedi aren’t allowed to like,” Nyalind paused mimicking C, “things.”

“I didn’t say I like you.” Chayshi quickly pulled back. “Jedi believe in harmony.”

“We get along pretty harmoniously though wouldn’t you say?” Nyalind smiled.

“Well that’s because you’re good for a Sith,” retorted Chayshi. 

“Oh, and you’re a good Jedi?” Nyalind rolled her eyes before leaning further into Chayshi. “You know I was looking around and I couldn’t help but find out you have nearly a 4.0. I thought you need to pass or you’re going to ‘fail out’.” 

“How do you know my GPA? I knew you were being creepy. Are you stalking me?” Chayshi looked up into Nyalind eyes.

“Good question. Do you want me to? I mean you’re the one who wants to spend all this time with me. I offered to do the project by myself, so you didn’t have to even interact with me.” Nyalind smiled meeting Chayshi’s eyes. “I mean am I really the worst person you’ve ever met?”

“You’re not the worst,” Chayshi muttered while quickly breaking eye contact. 

“Yeah? So, you’ll let me take you to that coffee shop tomorrow?” Nyalind’s tone was filled with pleased bemusement. 

“We’ll have finished the project by then,” Chayshi pointed out. 

“Yeah that’s the whole point,” Nyalind easily put her arm across Chayshi’s shoulders, “a date wouldn’t be the end of the world. Would it?”

Dr. Solbor smiled as Chayshi handed her the printed-out assignment. “How did the project end up going between the two of you? Must have been pretty difficult working with someone like that.”

“Oh, it went pretty well actually. We contributed pretty equally on the project,” Chayshi smiled in return and slowly backed towards the door.

“Really? I’m surprised. You must be happy the two of you won’t have to work together in the future.” Dr. Solbar shuffled the papers clearly pleased Chayshi was the one to turn in the assignment and not Nyalind. 

“Oh, um, yes of course. I hope you have a good day professor.” Chayshi dipped her head as she quickly exited the classroom. 

“How did that go with Dr. Biased? She tell you I’m the worst person to have ever existed?” Nyalind smiled as she leaned against the glass wall facing Chayshi. 

“She said I should be happy I never have to see you again,” Chayshi laughed as she started walking with Nyalind towards the coffee shop.

“Yeah? Little does she know I’m buying you a coffee. I would tell her personally, but I don’t think she would ever recover from her shock,” Nyalind sarcastically noted.

“Yeah don’t tell her. She would quit on the spot and then what would the school do,” laughed Chayshi equally sarcastically. 

“Yeah imagine us having a professor who understands how odd numbers work. Oh, it’s impossible,” Nyalind rolled her eyes bemused. 

Chayshi paused sharply, “Wait did you say you were buying me a coffee? You don’t have to do that; I’ll pay for the coffee. I was the one who made you work on that project with me after all.” 

“Oh no, I wanted to work on that project with you. I just wanted to hear you say you wanted to work with me. Come on pretty girl I’m buying the coffee.” Nyalind smiled easily and tugged on Chayshi’s hand.

Chayshi shrugged and resumed walking towards the coffee shop before pausing again and looking down at her hand that was still intertwined with Nyalind’s. She glanced up meeting Nyalind’s eyes. Nyalind just smiled at her contently and pulled her closer. Chayshi opened her mouth to protest before sighing and continuing towards the coffee shop with Nyalind in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are ♥


End file.
